In general, lamps for a vehicle are classified into a headlamp which is installed at a front side of a vehicle, and a tail lamp which is installed at a rear side of the vehicle. The headlamps are mounted at both sides of the front side of the vehicle, and allow a driver to secure a visual field in a driving direction when the vehicle is driven at night.
Recently, the headlamp may be configured to be moved in up and down directions or in left and right directions depending on a driving environment.
For example, in a case in which the vehicle moves along a curved road, the headlamp is rotated along the driving direction so as to help the driver to secure a visual field.
Meanwhile, as illustrated in FIG. 4, by driving a shield 30, which may partially block light emitted from a light source 10 of a headlamp 1, various beam patterns may be implemented.
However, a problem occurs in a case in which the shield 30 is provided inside a reflector 20, and a shield actuator 43, which drives the shield 30, is provided outside the reflector 20, or at a lens holder 50.
First, because the shield 30 and the shield actuator 43 are separately assembled, in a case in which errors, which occur during assembly processes, are accumulated, relative positions of the shield 30 and the reflector 20 deviate from each other, and as a result, optical tolerance may be excessively generated. Since the shield actuator 43 is provided outside the reflector 20, there is a problem in that an overall size of the headlamp is increased. Shaft connection between the shield actuator 43 and the shield 30 is incorrectly performed, and thus there is a problem in that power transmission is insufficient.